gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold
Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold is a fighting game developed by Arc System Works based on the characters and world of the Persona games developed by Atlus, and a sequel to Persona 4: Arena, adding multiple new characters, and technically doubling the size of the roster by introducing each character's alternate Shadow self as a separate playable entity. Playable Characters * Aigis * Akihiko Sanada * Chie Satonata * Elizabeth * Junpei Iori * Kanji Tatsumi * Ken Amada and Koromaru * Labrys * Mitsuru Kirijo * Naoto Shirogane * Rise Kujikawa * Shadow Aigis * Shadow Akihiko * Shadow Chie * Shadow Junpei * Shadow Kanji * Shadow Labrys * Shadow Mitsuru * Shadow Naoto * Shadow Rise * Shadow Teddie * Shadow Yosuke * Shadow Yu * Shadow Yukari * Shadow Yukiko * Sho Minazuki * Teddie * Yosuke Hanamura * Yu Narukami * Yukari Takeba * Yukiko Amagi Gameplay Building directly on top of its predecessor, Persona 4: Arena, The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold retains the swift style and combo-emphasis while introducing new mechanics and rebalancing every character. Each playable character has received extensive changes- some losing whole techniques to nerf them while others have been greatly buffed, and on top of it all, each character now has entirely brand new auto-combo, replacing their original from Arena. Additionally- the Persona Break system has been modified so that each character has a set number of Persona tarot cards to break, depending on the power of their Persona. While before, everyone had an equal number, now characters with more powerful Personas like Elizabeth will have a lower number of chances before getting a Persona Break, compared to characters who have weaker Personas such as Naoto, who will have more cards that can be broken before a Persona Break occurs. Additionally, each character now has their own Shadow self (With the exception of Labrys and Shadow Labrys, who were already doing this as two separate roster members, and Elizabeth). The Shadow versions of the characters have distinctly different personalities, quotes, poses and intros- and slightly modified move sets, effectively doubling the game's roster from its original size. Each of the Shadow cast members possess the original cast's Auto-Combos, allowing for players who focused on a playstyle built around them to still have access to those options if they choose to. Development Location Tests began for the game in mid 2013, when a small number of Japanese arcade machines received an update adding Junpei Iori and Yukari Takeba, from Persona 3, into the roster. At first, it was believed to be a DLC update or an Updated Rerelease, but it was soon confirmed to be a full-fledged sequel with numerous roster changes and updates. The game was officially revealed as Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold in late September, 2013, where it was confirmed to be coming to Arcades, with Atlus and European Publisher Zen United heavily implying a console release announcement would be coming in due time. Plot Sometime after the events of the original Persona 4: Arena, the Midnight Channel begins airing a new version of the P1 Grand Prix in Inaba, which begins to flood the world with red fog that causes people to disappear and appears to create paradoxes in space and time in the present. The reassembled Investigation Team, under the leadership of Yu Narukami, enter the TV World yet again when they discover the channel showing what appears to be Persona 3's Tartarus being recreated from their own Yasogami High School, with their friends from the Shadow Operatives crucified on its rooftops. Setting out to save their friends and stop the fog, the Investigation Team prepares to enter the fight once again. Meanwhile, Labrys and a few members of the Shadow Operatives who weren't present for the events that had transpired in Inaba previously- Junpei Iori and Yukari Takeba, enter the TV World as well, attempting to save their comrades and find the mysterious mastermind behind the events of both the original P1 Grand Prix and this new one. Reception To be written upon game release. DLC TBW Category:Games Category:Fighting Category:Arcade Releases Category:Playstation 3 Releases Category:Xbox 360 Releases